


Pinky and the Brain

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits for Gwaine in a pub. Gwaine is late, as usual. And then a stranger steps up to his table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky and the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, once again not beta'd. Blame Telekom for not getting their act together.
> 
> Written for merlin_writer's tropes bingo card. Square: blind date/set up

„Is this seat taken?“

Merlin looked up to see a tall blond man standing next to his table. “Actually, I’m waiting for a friend.” He smiled apologetically.

“So am I, but since all other tables are occupied, I thought we could wait together?”

Throwing a look around, Merlin noticed that the man was right. The place was packed. Damn Gwaine, why did he always have to be late? He motioned to the empty chair at his table.

“Is your friend usually late?” The blond put his beer glass on the table and sat down.

Merlin made a face. “He’s never on time.”

The blond laughed. “Pet peeve of yours?”

“Yes.” Merlin took a deep breath. “I just don’t understand how someone can always be late.”

“He is usually early. I don’t understand what’s keeping him.” The man checked his mobile.

“Your boyfriend?” Merlin was annoyed that Gwaine didn’t show, but the blond was nice to look at and he needed some topic if he didn’t want awkward silences in the conversation.

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. You?” The man sipped his beer. “I’m Arthur.”

“Merlin, nice meeting you. And nope, no boyfriend either.” He grinned. Was the man flirting with him? He didn’t mind at all. His last encounter was quite a while ago, he was over it, it was time for something new and Arthur seemed nice enough. 

An hour later they were still talking and Merlin had totally forgotten that Gwaine still hadn’t shown up. 

 

At the other end of the pub, Gwaine clinked his bottle with Percy’s. “See, I told you they would work.” 

Percy grinned. “They’re not engaged yet or anything, they’ve only just met.”

“I think chances that we will be invited to a wedding in the not so far away future are rather good.” Gwaine smiled self-satisfied and took a sip of his bottle. “So, now this is done, what are we going to do tomorrow?”

“Take over the world?” Percy laughed.

“Very true, Pinky, very true.”


End file.
